Instinto protector de padre
by wings-nx
Summary: Zuko ama a su hija y siempre va a desear que ella esté felizmente a salvo. [Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]


**DISCLAIMER:** La serie Avatar: _La leyenda de Aang_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Este _fic_ participa en la actividad **"Amigo Invisible"** del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

Mi AI es… **Mel.2004**. Cumplí tu primera petición, citando: " _Zuko/Family_. Quiero ver su lado paterno. Algo acerca de cuando Izumi era una niña. Si hay algo de humor sería mucho mejor", la cual fue (tristemente) la única que logré escribir.

* * *

 _ **Instinto protector de padre**_

 **.**

 **.**

Zuko arrugó el entrecejo al sentir, en medio del sueño, una pequeña mano en su cara. Se quejó, sin abrir los ojos.

La mano le golpeó con suavidad las mejillas.

Temeroso, abrió un ojo. No sería la primera vez que vería a un espíritu, pero igual le resultaba inquietante. Sonrió al ver un par de ojos dorados.

—¿Izumi? —preguntó, mientras se despabilaba.

—Espíritus, papá, tienes el sueño pesado —murmuró la niña.

El Señor del Fuego rió por el comentario de su hija y la tomó en sus brazos, sentándola en el borde de la cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? —Izumi titubeó, moviendo con nerviosismo el dobladillo de su pijama.

—Tuve una pesadilla —murmuró, bajando la cabeza.

—¿Quieres decirme de que trató? —Zuko abrazó a su pequeña hija, moviéndola hacia su regazo. Con su pecho, podía ocultar a Izumi si quisiera. Pasó una mano por la espalda de la cría, con movimientos lentos comenzaba a arrullarla.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo, papi? —preguntó, levantando la mirada y suplicando con los ojos.

Ambos sabían que él _no_ podría negarse.

—Por supuesto, pero déjame acomodar la cama antes —Sujetando a su hija con un brazo, con el otro movió unas tres almohadas al borde de la cama contraria al lado de que ambos estaban.

Su esposa se había ido por cuestiones familiares y él, como Señor del Fuego, no podía abandonar aquel terreno, que ahora gobernaba, así como así. Por lo tanto, se habían separado e Izumi se había quedado con él. Quizás esa era la razón de su nerviosismo ya que, normalmente, era su esposa la que ayudaba a su hija con respecto a las pesadillas.

—Listo —susurró. Al dirigir la vista hacia Izumi, observó que ella se había quedado dormida apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Con sumo cuidado, colocó a la pelinegra en el lado que usualmente ocupaba su pareja.

La observó dormir por unos minutos. Zuko percibió esa sensación de protección, que crecía aun más dentro de sí cada día después del nacimiento de su hija.

No dejaría que algo le pasara ni que alguien le lastimara.

Con ese pensamiento, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Señor del Fuego Zuko —Golpes continuos al otro lado de la puerta despertaron al susodicho.

—Ya voy —anunció, colocándose el resto del juego de sus túnicas con adornos ornamentales de oro. Abrió la puerta y le dio los buenos días a la señora que lo había despertado—. Dígame.

La mujer estrujó la toalla blanca que tenía en sus manos con pavor.

—Le tengo malas noticias, mi señor —Zuko arqueó una ceja, curioso acerca de lo que la mujer diría. Asintió, animándole a seguir hablando—. Su hija no está en su cuarto. La hemos buscando por todo el Palacio y no hay rastro de ella.

—No se preocupe. Ella está conmigo —La mujer suspiró, aliviada.

Zuko se preguntó la razón de su estrés. Dedujo que podría ser debido a que ella era la mensajera y sus antepasados tenían personalidades nefastas, por lo tanto, debían de descargarse con la pobre mujer si algo no salía como ellos querían.

—El desayuno está listo —manifestó la mujer.

—Bajaremos lo más pronto posible —La empleada hizo la respectiva reverencia y desapareció del campo de visión del maestro fuego.

El líder supremo de la nación se acercó a su primogénita y la sacudió lentamente.

—Mamá siempre tiene la razón, no papá —Ella musitó, medio dormida.

El pelinegro no puede evitar fruncir el ceño, no sin antes soltar una risilla.

—Izumi —llamó de nuevo, esta vez funcionando. La niña abrió los ojos, soltando un bostezo.

—Cinco minutos más, papá —pidió, dándole la espalda.

—De pie, Izumi. Debemos desayunar.

Ella gimoteó.

—Habrá galletas —continuó Zuko.

—¡Esa sí es una buena razón para despertarse, papá!

oOo

Días después, Izumi se encontraba en el patio de pie, observando el cielo. En cuanto un halcón mensajero sobrevoló el Palacio, ella comenzó a seguirlo con la mirada, tratando de saber a qué parte del Palacio iba. No obstante, comenzó a moverse también y, con la vista hacia el cielo mientras caminaba, no pudo ver la rama superficial de un árbol que se encontraba en su camino, cayéndose como resultado.

El dolor apareció en cuanto sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, debido a que la falda de su vestido se elevó por la ráfaga de viento repentina. Apoyó la palma de sus manos en la tierra e inhaló, tratando de disminuir el malestar.

Las cuidadoras comenzaron a rodearla y tratar de levantarla.

—¡No! —gritó, aún conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—. Solo quiero que traigan a mi papá.

Minutos después, Zuko llegó, buscando desesperadamente a su hija con la mirada. Las palabras que le habitan dicho las sirvientas, en medio de una reunión con los Militares, expresaban con claridad que su hija lo necesitaba con urgencia. Ni siquiera se molestó en cumplir con las reglas de cortesía; esas seis palabras habían sido suficientes para sacarlo de quicio.

Cuando la divisó, corrió hacia ella y se colocó de cuclillas. Izumi levantó apenas la mirada, acongojada, para luego tirarse en sus brazos y romper en llanto.

A él se le rompió el corazón con solo escuchar los sollozos por parte de ella y sentir los espasmos provocados por el llanto. Apenas pudo susurrarle un par de palabras convincentes. Su cerebro estaba ocupado pensando en que _no_ estuvo ahí para evitar lo que sea que había pasado.

Cuando su hija dejó de llorar, Zuko se apartó y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—¿Quieres decirme lo que pasó? —Se encontró a si mismo preguntándole con palabras parecidas a las que le había dicho la noche anterior.

Izumi respiró pesadamente y asintió.

—Me caí. Mis rodillas duelen mucho —murmuró, haciendo muecas de espanto.

—Déjame ver.

La niña levantó la falda de su vestido lo suficiente para que el Señor del Fuego observara sus rodillas. En efecto, tenían un leve color rojizo y cortadas apenas abiertas.

—Necesito curanderas —anunció. Las sirvientas se movieron con rapidez en busca de un par de maestras agua.

—¿Estaré bien, papi? —En ese momento, el maestro fuego se dio cuenta de que ella no comprendía la sencillez de la situación.

—Me aseguraré de que así sea —Besó la coronilla de la cabeza de su hija reafirmando sus palabras.

Las sanadoras llegaron e hicieron su deber. Izumi se quejó al sentir un leve ardor en la zona pero Zuko le prometió un helado que sorprendentemente hizo disminuir su dolor.

El resto del día, ambos estuvieron alimentando a los pato tortuga y en otros momentos solamente observaron como jugaban entre ellos.

Cuando su esposa regresó, casi a medianoche, entró en la habitación de la hija de ambos y observó, junto a Zuko, como Izumi balbuceaba entre sueños.

—¿Pasó algo mientras me fui?

Zuko le miró y sonrió, rodeando con un brazo su cintura.

—Nada que reportar, mi señora.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí me encantó escribirlo, Mel. Fue un placer escribir lo mejor que pude hacer para una creativa escritora como tú.


End file.
